danganronpafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Kazuo Tengan
Kazuo Tengan (天願 和夫 Tengan Kazuo) jest głównym antagonistą w Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy ''oraz uczestnikiem w Ostatecznej Zabójczej Grze. Kazuo jest liderem Fundacji Przyszłości oraz 1 Dywizji. Pomimo tego, nie posiada zbyt wiele zdolności i tak naprawdę, "prawdziwą siłą" jest Kyosuke Munakata. Był także dyrektorem Akademii Szczytu Nadziei, a po przejściu na emeryturę został doradcą liceum. Kazuo umarł z rąk Kyosuke, po oskarżeniu go o bycie częścią Remnants of Despair. Jest on czwartą martwą osobą. Później okazuje się, że mężczyzna stał za Ostateczną Zabójczą Grą. Powodem, dla którego to zrobił, było namówienie Ryoty Mitarai do zapełnienia świata nadzieją poprzez film robiący pranie mózgu. W ''Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, ''Rozdziale 12, potwierdzono, że na Kazuo zrobiono pranie mózgu za pomocą Filmu Rozpaczy i został on członkiem Ultimate Despair. Mężczyzna pojawia się jako cameo w OVA ''Super Danganronpa 2.5: Nagito Komaeda and the Destroyer of the World, jako część wyimaginowanego świata Nagito. Wygląd Kazuo to starszy człowiek ze srebrnymi, ułożonymi do góry włosami oraz bursztynowymi oczami. Na jego ponurej twarzy rośnie siwa broda. Mężczyzna na nosie ma założone okulary, a okryty jest wyblakłą kurtką. Pod spodem zielonej kurtki nosi białą koszulkę wraz z czerwonym krawatem oraz czarną kamizelką. Ma na sobie także ciemne spodnie i brązowe buty. Osobowość Kazuo to niezwykle spokojna, przyjazna osoba, która nie lubi konfliktów. Jest pacyfistą, wierzącym, iż przemoc to zło. Mówi o swoim pragnieniu eksterminacji rozpaczy oraz stworzeniu pokojowego świata, bez żadnych bitw. Pomimo jego spokojnego zachowania, kiedy trzeba, może stać się bardzo umiejętnym i przerażającym wojownikiem. Według Kyosuke, Kazuo był inny w przeszłości, ponieważ wtedy aktywniej walczył przeciwko rozpaczy. Okazało się, iż mężczyzna jest o wiele bardziej sadystyczny i niepohamowany niż mogło się wydawać. Jego ostatecznym celem było zrobienie prania mózgu całemu światu, aby poczuł nadzieję, nawet chcąc zabić wszystkich swoich towarzyszy (siebie też), prócz Ryoty, żeby osiągnąć ten cel. W Danganronpa Gaiden: Killer Killer, ukazano, że po obejrzeniu Filmu Rozpaczy, który dała mu Chisa, całkowicie zrobiono mu pranie mózgu i zmienił się w Ultimate Despair, co tłumaczy, dlaczego inaczej się zachowywał. Podobnie do Superlicealnej Gospodyni Domowej, ukrywał swoją stronę rozpaczy. Jako Ultimate Despair, twierdził, iż mógłby nawet zabić, aby posiąść nadzieję oraz przyszłość. Zdolności Przywództwo Kazuo posiada wspaniałe umiejętności przywództwa. Jest liderem Future Foundation i w tej organizacji używa swoich zdolności do stworzenia pokoju. Jego doświadczenie sprawia, że jest mądry, rzetelny oraz jako jedyny widzi, iż sposób Kyosuke, aby wyeliminować rozpacz jest naiwny. Walka Mimo jego wieku i roli w organizacji, Kazuo był wspaniałym bojownikiem. Jego wybór broni padł na "chuusen" - mały pistolet maszynowy, ukryty w jego rękawie. Broń posiadała w sobie nieskończoną liczbę małych rzutek metalowych, którymi w każdej chwili mógł strzelać. Używając tej broni był w stanie sprawić, aby ktoś tak silny jak Munakata przeszedł na defensywę. Kazuo jest uzdolniony w walce i ma niezwykłą siłę. Pokonał Juzo jednym atakiem, rzucił krzesłem, używając jednej ręki oraz tak mocno uderzył, że członek Ultimate Despair przeleciał przez budynek. Pomagał on także innym liderom Dywizji w walce przeciwko Ultimate Despair. Wytrzymałość Pomimo wieku Kazuo, potrafił walczyć z Kyosuke i Juzo przez długi czas, unikając ich nawałnicy ciosów, a także odpowiadać swoimi atakami. Widoczny znak jego wytrzymałości jest ukazany, podczas walki z Kyosuke, gdzie pod koniec jest on przebity długą, metalową rurą. Wytrzymał ból i rozmawiał z Kyosuke, do czasu, aż Superlicealny Przewodniczący Rady użył swojego ostatecznego ataku. Nim umarł, Kazuo wyciągnął metalową rurę z jego klatki piersiowej i w ułamku sekundy dźgnął Kyosuke w oko. Nawet po ostatecznym ataku mógł powiedzieć swoje ostatnie słowa. Historia Cytaty * "Możesz żyć tak, jak chcesz. Nie obawiaj się normalności." (do Hajime Hinaty) * "Przemoc jest zła. Przemoc rodzi rozpacz." (do Kyoko Kirigiri) * "Kyosuke jest silnym człowiekiem. Ale nadzieja, która jest zbyt mocna, czasami może przypominać rozpacz." (mówiąc o Kyosuke Munakacie) * "Młodzi przekonują siebie, że fanatyzm jest jedynym sposobem, aby stawić czoła rzeczywistości." (do Kyosuke) * "Samemu nie możesz stłumić rozpaczy." (do Kyosuke) Ciekawostki * Kazuo w kanji (和夫) można przetłumaczyć jako "Spokojny Człowiek" - nawiązując do jego spokojnej osobowości. ** Jego nazwisko (天願) można nieściśle przetłumaczyć jako "Nadzieja Niebios" - możliwie nawiązując do jego roli bycia liderem Fundacji Przyszłości lub faktu, że Future Foundation często jest uważana za ostatnią nadzieje ludzkości. * Według harmonogramu zdarzeń, Kazuo ma minimum 75 lat. es:Kazuo Tengan fr:Kazuo Tengan en:Kazuo Tengan Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Despair Kategoria:Postacie Danganronpa 3 Future